Estritamente Profissional
by Doomina
Summary: Uma entrevista. Um jantar. Um artigo. Lembranças que trazem a tona um antigo sentimento. 2º Lugar no II Challege Harry e Luna


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fic pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Não contém fins lucrativos, blá blá blá...

Apenas leia, e deixe review (obviamente)

* * *

**(N/A)** Primeiramente, essa fic foi desenvolvida para participar do II Challenge Harry/Luna no fórum 3Vassouras e ficou em 2º lugar. Alias, foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma fic, portanto não julguem demais. Rs

Espero que gostem,

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Estritamente Profissional**

By DoomPotter

Nossa! Ele realmente voa muito bem. Eu nunca tinha percebido, mas ele fica tão bonito quando está concentrado, seus olhos se movem mais rápido do que eu posso acompanhar e seus cabelos, completamente rebeldes, voando ao vento o deixam com um ar de desleixado, pena ele não usar mais aqueles óclinhos redondos durante o jogo, ele simplesmente parecia muito mais...Antiquado.

Faz muito tempo que não o vejo em ação, não lembro de ter assistido um único jogo depois daquela excelente partida no sétimo ano: final do campeonato de quadribol entre as casas, Corvinal vs Girfinória. Obviamente naquela noite ele comemorou com os outros na sala comunal da Grifinória, a qual eu não podia entrar, mesmo assim, sempre quis dar os parabéns a ele. Talvez eu possa fazer isso durante a entrevi... Ops!

- Harry Potter viu o pomo! – anunciou o narrador do jogo - Lá vai ele, e Ted vai atrás, engolindo poeira. Mas não páreo para Potter. Uma captura perfeita do apanhador eeeeee...VITÓRIA DOS ROKINGS!

Bem merecido! Pensei, enquanto a multidão enlouquecia, garotas gritavam, outras choravam e o time voava contornando o campo, acenando para todos. Ele passou perto da minha bancada e sorriu, mas eu logo percebi que não foi diretamente para mim, pois uma garota desmaiou logo atrás. Não ajudei, porque fui incapaz de me mover quando ele deu uma piscadela na minha direção.

Será que ele ainda se lembra de mim? Duvido, a fama deve ter lhe subido a cabeça, mas não muito. Se não fosse a lembrança daquele menino simpático e perturbado que eu tenho dele nos tempos de escola, até poderia acreditar nas barbaridades que as colunas de fofoca falam dele. Aquelas bruxas desocupadas só escrevem bobagens, por exemplo, não acredito nem por um segundo que Harry seja um conquistador barato que usou sua imagem de herói só para ganhar status.

É claro que minha revista nunca escreveu nada igual, apesar daquele fiasco com o ex-professor Lockhart, mas como eu ia saber que ele era alérgico à frutas do conde? A matéria não ficou ruim, o prejuízo veio com aquele maldito processo, que nos fez gastar todo o dinheiro para a capa de Maio. Quem sabe... Talvez um grande furo sobre Potter nos ajude com o especial na capa de Natal. Luna! Não pense bobagens, sua revista tem conteúdo, tem classe, não pode ficar escrevendo qualquer bobagem sobre o Harry. Só espero que dê tudo certo.

XXOXX

- Com licença, eu tenho hora marcada. – Odeio seguranças, eles só sabem empurrar. São tão altos e burros que parecem não ter noção do quanto são fortes.

- Seu nome? – perguntou o guarda-roupa enquanto checava a lista.

- Lovegood, Luna Lovegood – que perda de tempo, pensei.

- Você tem 3 minutos. – falou ele indiferente.

- O que? – assustei-me. - Mas minha entrevista?

- Sinto muito, - respondeu parecendo não sentir nada - O Sr. Potter não tem muito tempo – e antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele abriu a porta do camarim e praticamente me empurrou para dentro – Luva Lovegood da revista O Pasquim.

- É Luna! – eu gritei para ele, mas o canalha já tinha fechado a porta na minha cara. Apressei-me, sentando na cadeira dos repórteres, 3 minutos é muito pouco! Harry estava bem a minha frente, numa poltrona bebendo água e enxugando o suor da partida com uma toalha. (não que eu tenha notado que ele estava suado, eu estava concentrada no meu bloco de anotações).

- Luna? – Harry exclamou parecendo feliz. Não pude crer que ele ainda se lembrava de mim.

- Harry, tudo bom com você? – perguntei tentando em vão disfarçar ansiedade. O que há de errado comigo? Eu sou uma profissional.

- Não tenho do que reclamar. – ele tomou mais um gole de água - Um pouco aliviado que consegui capturar o pomo a tempo.

- Pare de se modesto. Você sempre foi um dos melhores apanhadores de quadribol, - elogiei - talvez até o melhor – o rosto dele corou, definitivamente não mudara nem um pouco. O mais estranho foi a minha reação, que costumava falar tantas coisas na maior naturalidade e agora, não sei ao certo, fiquei vermelha, muito mais que ele. Tentei mudar de assunto – Eu, hum... Tinha marcado 30 minutos, mas...

- Eu sei – interrompeu ele – E sinto muito, mas tive que tirar a tarde de folga para a festa de aniversário surpresa que meus amigos estão preparando para mim.

- Festa surpresa? – surpresa estava _eu_. Como eu pude esquecer? Hoje é dia 31 de Julho! Li tantas coisas sobre ele à noite passada que me perdi em tantas informações, mas esquecer o aniversário do entrevistado era o cúmulo! Podia ser até o começo do artigo, pensei (e anotei isso rapidamente).

- Sim. – ele riu sem perceber minha gafe – A Mione e o Ronny nunca desistem, vou ver se consigo fazer uma cara mais convincente esse ano. – e acrescentou desanimado – Prometo recompensá-la com a entrevista, que tal um jantar?

- Ótimo – Eu concordei sem pensar, ele estava me convidando para jantar? A vozinha na minha cabeça protestou: extremamente profissional Luna. Apavorei-me, há meses eu não saía num encontro. Meu último namorado terminou comigo porque aparentemente, tinha fobia do meu porquinho da índia. É claro que entre o ele o Elvis, eu escolheria o Elvis. Será que Harry tinha pavor de algum animal doméstico? _Estritamente profissional Luna!_

- Como vai O Pasquim? – ele perguntou animado

- Muito bem obrigada. – respondi no mesmo tom – Meu pai me nomeou editora no mês passado.

- Tempo esgotado – anunciou o segurança na porta. – Sr. Potter, seus amigos o esperam.

- Oh, Harry – pedi desesperada, – Eu nem tive tempo para...

- Aqui – ele disse me entregando o papel – Esse é meu endereço, espero você para jantar, acha uma hora o suficiente para terminar a entrevista?

- Claro, até menos – ele já estava saindo quando eu gritei – Feliz Aniversário!

Foi quando me atingiu: Eu tinha um jantar, na casa de Harry Potter, na noite de seu aniversário, por Merlim! O que posso levar de presente?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais que ótima idéia essa sua, Harry. Convidar uma pessoa (mulher ainda!) para jantar quando não tem nada para comer. Eu bem que devia ter pegado algumas sobras da festa, mas não... Tinha que sair de mãos vazias! Bem, acho que foi melhor assim, evitou perguntas embaraçosas.

Ei! Afinal, por que seriam embaraçosas? Você só fez a gentileza de convidar uma antiga amiga da escola para uma entrevista em particular, não há nada de errado com isso. Luna era simpática, um tanto excêntrica, eu admito, mas acho que meu convite foi uma ímpeto. Faz muito tempo que não encontro antigos amigos de Hogwarts, com exceção de Mione e os Weasley é claro. Talvez seja interessante lembrar de algumas coisas da escola.

Essa matéria pode ser também uma boa oportunidade de desmentir todos aqueles boatos ridículos que vêm inventando de mim. Nem perguntei sobre o assunto principal do que ela vai escrever, mas acho que posso infiltrar algo como eu não ser um garoto mimado e muito menos um conquistador barato. Detesto ser tachado assim, parece que ninguém me conhece realmente...

- Oh, não. – Odeio quando o arroz gruda no fundo da panela – Droga! – Realmente não tenho o mínimo talento para culinária, aquelas aulinhas particulares quando visitei os Weasley no ano passado não ajudaram em nada. Como é que a mãe do Ronny dizia mesmo? Quando tudo vai por poção abaixo... – Só resta uma solução!

XXOXX

- Mas que diabos! - Luna chegaria a qualquer momento e ele ainda não havia se trocado. Por favor, sem fotos, pensou enquanto ajeitava os cabelos em frente ao espelho. - Não adianta. Não adianta – ele resmungou quando o gel não ajeitou nos fios teimosos, que se recusavam a assentar na sua cabeça. A campainha tocou, desesperado, conjurou uma roupa mais adequada (calça jeans e camiseta marrom) antes de seguir até o saguão e abrir a porta. – Luna?

Eu engasguei quando a mesma sorriu para mim, confusa. O que aconteceu com aquela garota estranha e espalhafatosa da escola? (espero não ter dito isso em voz alta) Não usava nenhum chapéu com um leão rugindo, muito menos brincos com beterrabas penduradas. Estava simplesmente normal,e_ linda_?

Preciso colocar os óculos, (fiz isso) Não, não era isso, ela continua _linda_. Numa saia preta e lisa na altura dos joelhos, uma blusinha rosa/lilás, e o cabelo curto preso desmanchadamente.

- Sim, Harry. – ela respondeu e levantou uma garrafa de vinho - Sinto muito, mas foi a única coisa que encontrei de última hora. – não entendi até ela entregar a garrafa para mim e exclamar com um sorriso – Feliz aniversário!

- Oh, obrigada – Era um presente: Merlot, um vinho trouxa de boa qualidade. – Quer entrar? – convidei e fechei a porta quando ela passou, me sentindo estranhamente enjoado. Que cheiro é esse?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Droga! – ele berrou parecendo muito assustado, largou o vinho numa mesa e correu pela porta mais próxima enquanto gritava – Só um minuto. – Uma fumaça invadiu a sala de estar. Eu, curiosa como sempre, fui checar se ele estava bem.

- Harry? – chamei quando entrei no cômodo que julguei ser cozinha, (a fumaça preta tapou quase toda a visibilidade) – O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – ele mentiu descarado – Eu esqueci de tirar o ravióli do forno antes do tempo.

- Mas onde está seu elfo doméstico? – perguntei sem entender

- Libertei no ano passado, cof cof – ele falou entre tossidas e enquanto me empurrava para fora do cômodo – Não agüentava mais o olhar da Mione quando vinha me visitar.

- Ah tudo bem. – eu falei tirando a varinha do bolso e pondo um fim naquela fumaça.

- Obrigado, minha varinha está... – ele olhou para o forno sem graça – O que faremos?

- Eu não estava com muita fome mesmo. – tentei anima-lo

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou preocupado – Se você quiser nós podemos ir até um restaurante ou pedir alguma coisa.

- Não, está tudo bem. – respondi enquanto ele pegava a garrafa de vinho em cima da mesa. – Não vou demorar muito.

- Pelo menos me deixe servi-la de uma taça de vinho. – ele falou educadamente antes de me conduzir até o sofá – Bem, minha casa é humilde, a cozinha você já viu. – indicou ele - Aqui é a sala e o quarto fica no andar de cima, ah.. O banheiro é ali.

Sentei a admirei o cômodo, divertindo-me com a modéstia de Harry. Aquela casa não tinha nada de humilde, apesar de conter poucos cômodos como ele descreveu, eles eram gigantes e muito bem decorados. A sala de estar/jantar, onde os dois se encontravam agora era ampla, com uma lareira de mármore e sofás revestidos de couro marrom, a cortinas eram de seda branca e havia alguns quadros pendurados nas paredes.

- Obrigada - disse quando ele serviu vinho na minha taça - Podemos começar? – Indaguei.

- Claro. – ele se sentou numa poltrona minha frente – Sobre o que é a entrevista?

- Bem... – enrolei um minuto. Como fui esquecer o título? "Os amores de Potter", "Galanteios de um apanhador solitário", "Potter o conquistador". Sem sensacionalismo! – Tristálios. – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer naquele momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tristálios? – me surpreendi. Aqueles cavalos horríveis que só as pessoas que viram alguém morrer podia enxergar? Ela pareceu confusa com a própria resposta.

- É, bem... – falou sem graça – Es queria confirmar a teoria que eles são maus agouros, sabe? É uma lenda antiga vinda da Trânsilvania que diz que os tristálios são criados fies dos vampiros, e alguns deles até podem sugar seu sangue com um simples olhar. O que você acha?

- Nossa, Luna – eu, como sempre não entendi patavina do que ela disse, mas não queria parecer estúpido, já imaginando o que os tablóides diriam de mim depois desse artigo – Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre isso, mas eles não parecem tão perigosos.

- Era só isso que eu precisava nesse artigo. – ela falou num tom estranhamente sério, pois sempre tivera aquele olhar sonhador quando falava sobre coisas esquisitas, anotou algo num bloquinho e acrescentou – Não se preocupe, não vou citar seu nome.

- É só isso?

- Não. – ela parecia mais segura agora – Era só uma declaração, pensei nisso porque lembrei que no começo do quinto ano, você achou que estava ficando louco quando os viu pela primeira vez. – ela abafou uma risadinha. Era verdade, eu pensei que só eu podia ver aqueles bichos estranhos quando ela me informou que também podia, isso me deixou um pouco perturbado, pois Luna sempre fora _diferente_. – Aposto que ficou ainda mais assustado quando eu disse à você que também podia vê-los né?

- Não. – menti encobrindo insegurança.

- Lembra daquela vez que nós fomos ao jantar do Slughorn? – ela perguntou animadamente. – Eu não parava de falar sobre uma Conspiração envolvendo os aurores... – ela gargalhou.

- Ah sim, eu me lembro, a Conspiração de Rotfang, que ia derrubar o Ministério da Magia usando Magia Negra e outras armas. – por um momento ela olhou para mim com um olhar de espanto, como seu tivesse dito um palavrão ou algo do tipo. Eu fiquei incomodado com o olhar dela, então acrescentei – O que? (Perfeito para a ocasião).

- Não acredito que você lembra disso. – ela disse numa expressão contente e descrente.

- Eu ouço... Às vezes. – ela sorriu, meu rosto corou involuntariamente. Um silêncio desconfortável, melhor mudar de assunto. – Sabe, eu nunca tive a chance de te convidar para dançar aquela noite. – O que? Ficou louco! Isso foi a única coisa que você conseguiu pensar para quebrar o silêncio? Você nem sequer sabe dançar (direito)! Harry! Retire o que disse, retire!

- Você pareceu tão preocupado, que eu nem ousei...

- Você aceita agora? – levantei e estendi a mão. O que estou fazendo? Diga não! Diga não! Por favor...

- Claro – ela respondeu timidamente.

Tarde demais!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu peguei na mão dele e senti um arrepio, estava gelada. Conclui que estivesse nervoso, pois seu rosto empalideceu e ele parecia respirar com dificuldade. Estalou os dedos, (trêmulos) e uma música começou a tocar, e nós dois começamos a valsar desajeitadamente pela sala.

Acho que foi nervosismo no começo, pois pouco tempo depois melhoramos, pelo menos sincronizamos os pés corretamente. Harry não era ruim, pude perceber pelo seu olhar que ele tentava desesperadamente não errar o passo, e quanto à mim, estava aliviada por conseguir acompanhá-lo (aquelas aulas de dança com a prima Vera vieram a calhar).

Nem percebi quando a música acabou (ou será que percebi?), e aparentemente ele também não porque ainda estávamos nos movendo quando:

- Ai! – gemi quando ele pisou acidentalmente no meu pé.

- Desculpe. – ele pediu constrangido – Eu não sei dançar muito bem.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas. – nós nos encaramos por alguns minutos, eu sorri abobalhada perdida naqueles olhos verdes, que pareciam brilhar mais ainda através das lentes dos óculos redondos, quando ouvi um _bip_ vindo da minha bolsa. Bip, bip, bip. O que será? Desviei o olhar e peguei a bolsa, uma mensagem acabara de chegar na minha coruja eletrônica.

- O que é isso? – Harry perguntou olhando o objeto na minha mão com curiosidade.

- É uma coruja eletrônica – respondi – Invenção da minha prima Margaret.

- Legal. – ele falou – O que diz?

- Ela apenas mandou uma mensagem cancelando nosso compromisso noturno. – e acrescentei quando ele pareceu intrigado – Nós geralmente saímos para caminhar todas as noites, é divertido... Papai sempre disse que a luz do luar melhora a textura da pele e afasta ataques de bicho papão.

Ele riu: - Seu pai é realmente...

- Um maluco, eu sei. – falei desanimada. Todos sempre diziam isso dele, principalmente os _não freqüentes_ leitores do O Pasquim – Mesmo assim, eu o admiro muito. – falei com orgulho.

- Não era isso que eu dizer – ele parecia sincero – Tenho certeza de que ele é uma pessoa brilhante, olha só a filha dele!

- Obrigada. – De repente me ocorreu – Eu não escrevi nada sobre a entrevista! E olhe – apontei no relógio pendurado na parede. – Já são dez horas.

Minha entrevista! Droga, eu realmente tinha me desvencilhado da minha _tarefa_! A última vez que isso aconteceu foi quando eu entrei naquela loja de animais para escrever sobre os guaianas malasianos e me distraí com o Elvis. E até hoje os leitores do Pasquim pensam que os pobres guaianas são descentes da focas assassinas. (nunca chequei a informação corretamente)

- Sem problemas, nós podemos remarcar. – não pude crer no que ele dizia.– Eu tenho um tempinho livre no Sábado de manhã se estiver interessada. – ele prosseguiu me tirando do devaneio repentino.

- Não se importa de passar mais uma hora com Di Lua Lovegood? – Perguntei incrédula. Acho que ele está apenas sendo gentil, pensei. Caridade! Deve ser isso.

- Claro que não, _Luna_. – sorriu – Esse apelido nunca combinou com você. – foi a minha vez de sorrir quando ele acrescentou – Sábado de manhã?

- Ok, - respondi – Se quiser desmarcar de última hora eu vou entender perfeitamente.

- Vou me lembrar disso – ele debochou. Nem percebi e já estávamos na porta nos despedindo – Será que pode me fazer um último favorzinho? – pediu antes de me deixar sair.

- Sem fotos? – indaguei quando ele ajeitava novamente os cabelos parecendo desconfortável.

- Por favor? – pediu ele, inocente

- Tudo bem. – respondi. – A matéria é sobre Hogwarts mesmo, acho que uma foto da turma toda seria mais interessante, - e conclui – Pode ser?

- Só se ninguém estiver fazendo chifrinho em mim. – ele satirizou, gargalhamos. – Eu tive uma noite muito agradável.

- Eu também. – Não! Esse olhar de novo não! – Boa noite – desaparetei o mais rápido que pude, sem me preocupar numa resposta dele...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX O XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela se foi, sem ao menos me deixar dizer boa noite. Será que isso me incomodava realmente? Luna estava mudada, talvez eu a ofendi de alguma maneira por isso ela foi embora tão rápido.

Foi divertido te-la em casa esta noite, confesso que me senti muito melhor com o nosso _encontro _do que quando fico revendo aqueles mapas terríveis sobre Comensais perdidos ou inventando novas estratégias para jogos de quadribol.

Essa casa parece tão vazia quando só é habitada por mim. Não posso reclamar quando nos fins de semana recebo Mione e o time para jantar aqui, mas não é a mesma coisa. Já é como se eles fossem parte da rotina. Sinceramente, acho que estou precisando de... Alguém.

Mais estranho do que admitir _isso_ é que eu só pensei _nisso_ esta noite. O que tinha de diferente para me fazer mudar de opinião sobre o que meus amigos vinham me dizendo há tanto tempo? Harry, você precisa de companhia! Dizia Ronny.

Eu tento, respondi sempre. Mas as garotas que eu costumava dar bola sempre pareciam fúteis e algumas até interesseiras.Não suportava isso.

Os vizinhos já me olhavam de maneira esquisita quando decidi fechar a porta onde ficara encarando o lugar em que Luna se encontrava minutos atrás, me joguei no sofá e refleti. Luna estava diferente, mas continuava a mesma. Simples e atenciosa. De repente senti como se a quisesse ali novamente, o lugar estava vazio demais. Desprovido da áurea sonhadora que Luna deixara no ar.

Fiquei quieto, nos pensamentos. O ambiente vácuo invadiu meu corpo e minha mente. Senti-me leve, de uma maneira ruim. Vazio, _sozinho_!

TOC TOC TOC

Alguém bateu à minha porta e indiferente às possibilidades de isso acontecer às onze da noite fui ver quem era. Abri e me deparei com Luna, usando uma calça esportiva e regata combinando. Rabo de cavalo, parecendo muito aquelas trouxas que caminhavam pela manhã, sem destino e sem preocupação. O que elas faziam afinal?

- Quer dar uma volta? – ela perguntou sorrindo

Por um momento pensei estar alucinando, mas como ela continuava ali me olhando esperançosa e apenas respondi:

- Claro – e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

* * *

**(N/A)** Minha primeira fic para um desafio, não sejam tão severos. Eu escrevi de última hora portando não tive tempo de cortar algumas coisas meio que absurdas como (toc toc toc), (o assunto principal da matéria)(pra que ir até a porta se a Luna ia desaparatar?) Derrrr.

Ficou meio confusa, e achei a Luna um pouco OOC, mas como tenho mais duas fics para entregar essa semana, não me preocupei demais! Sorry /. Espero não decepcionar (muito). Até mais.

P.S. – Pensei num texto gigante para incluir aqui embaixo, com explicação para as gafes cometidas durante a fic, mas parece que preciso de um Lembrol porque fugiu tudinho...

Obrigada, e não esqueçam as reviews...

**DP**


End file.
